Too Much Chaos
by miss junkie
Summary: One big happy family... we think.


Too Much Chaos   
  
Monday afternoon Rory walked through the halls of Yale on her way back to the dorm. Her mind was clouded with conflict as she debated on inviting her father and Sherry to Parents Day. Her mother already told her to call and invite him, but she still felt a little weird out about her dad, Sherry and Gigi.   
  
Coming upon her dorm, she decided to call him up. 'It might be fun.' She thought, as she picked up the phone and started dialing.   
  
"Hello." Christopher answered the phone on the second ring.   
  
"Hey, dad."   
  
"Rory! Its great hearing from you kid. What's up?"   
  
"Well. It's Parent's Day here at Yale next week. We have a Parent's Weekend kind of thing. I was wondering if you, Sherry and Gigi can come down and visit. And you can stay at the new Inn. Mom and Sookie have it up and running. It's really nice. Mom thought it would be nice for you to come also."   
  
"Really? It sounds fun. Sure, we can make it up. I have time off on the books so we can make the trip. When is it?"   
  
"A week from this Saturday."   
  
"We can drive up this Wednesday."   
  
"You're going to stay here for a week and a half?"   
  
"Yeah, I haven't seen you girls in a while."   
  
"Well, ok. Wednesday it is. I'll still be at school, but Mom will be there and I have to be at Friday night dinner at Grandma's house. And then I'll be home after dinner. This weekend is the Firelight Festival. We can all go there, it's kind of corny, but fun."   
  
"Sounds good, Rory. We'll be down Wednesday and I'll see you Friday."   
  
"Great! Bye!"   
  
"Bye!"   
  
Rory hung up the phone and lay back on her bed. While she was feeling giddy about this, she had an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach.   
  
__________________________________________________   
  
Christopher couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He was looking forward to seeing Rory. And Lorelai. He knew he shouldn't feel this way, but Lorelai still makes his heart skip a beat.   
  
"Now I just need Sherry to agree to going."   
  
He does care for his wife deeply, although they do not see eye to eye very often. They've been fighting lately since he's had to work so much and Sherry's been home with their one year old daughter. He has been trying to be home as much as he can and has even suggested a full time nanny to take some of the load off of Sherry. Though, the thought of a stranger living in their home does not brighten Sherry's day. Their engagement, and the fact that no wedding date as been set is another factor in their fights.   
  
____________________________________________________   
  
Lorelai was walking towards Luke's when her cell phone rang. She looked at the number calling.   
  
"Hey Rory."   
  
"Hey Mom, guess what?"   
  
"What? Caught Naked guy naked in the hall again?"   
  
"Haha. Naked guy does have a name."   
  
"Naked Guy fits him better."   
  
Smiling, Rory continued.   
  
"Dad, Sherry and Gigi are coming down for Parent's Day. They'll be here Wednesday."   
  
"This Wednesday? As in the day after tomorrow, Wednesday? As in.."   
  
Laughing, "Yes, Mom. Wednesday. The kind that falls after a Tuesday and before Thursday!"   
  
"Ok, Wednesday. Where are they staying?"   
  
"At the Dragonfly."   
  
"Ok. Oh, hey, I'm at Luke's now. I'll catch you later."   
  
"Alright. Love you."   
  
"Love you too babe."   
  
Lorelai clicked off her phone and put it back into her purse. She didn't know how she felt about seeing Christopher again. Part of her hurt. Part of her was angry and another part of her was ecstatic about his coming here.   
  
She opened the door to Luke's and saw who was sitting at the counter. Nicole.   
  
"Boy, my day just keeps getting better and better!" Lorelai muttered under her breath.   
  
Putting on a bright smile, she walked over to the counter and sat down on the stool.   
  
"Hey, Nicole. Great day isn't it" Lorelai felt her talks with Nicole were so fake. She just didn't care for her all that much. 'Why can't Nicole just chill'?   
  
"Oh, yes. I was just telling Luke he should take a day off. Spend the day with me."   
  
Nicole's voice dripped with sarcasm. Lorelai decided to drop the conversation.   
  
Luke walked in from the kitchen. Seeing Lorelai sitting at the counter made him smile. It's been a while since they've hung out. He made his way over with the coffee pot.   
  
"Coffee?"   
  
"That's a rhetorical question, right?" Lorelai flirted back.   
  
Laughing, Luke poured her coffee.   
  
Hating the silence, Lorelai decided to try and make small talk.   
  
"So, are you two going to the Firelight Festival Saturday? I finally convinced Jason to come along."   
  
"Um, yeah, I missed it last year." Luke didn't know what he was talking about, but he missed hanging out with Lorelai. Even if it meant having to watch her go 'ga ga' over what's his name, he wanted to be around.   
  
Nicole didn't like the tone in her husband's voice and piped in, "Sounds like fun. I heard it's romantic." Putting emphasis on the word 'romantic' while looking at Luke.   
  
Luke looked at her like she suddenly grew another head.   
  
"More like nutty. This town is too psychotic to have anything romantic. It's a crazy festival based on a nutty myth about two lunatics, who in all probability did not even exist. "   
  
"Come on, Luke. Don't ruin it for her. She's never been to a Firelight Festival. The tradition, the bonfire, the punch! She's never seen Miss Patty and Taylor fight over how this town got its name!" Lorelai knew she was babbling. For some reason Nicole and Luke brought that out of her and she hated it.   
  
"I told you. This town probably got it's name from the local dance hall prostitute. Two rich drunk guys who made up the story to make it look good on a poster."   
  
"I feel we've been around this block before." Lorelai said, feeling a sense of deja vu.   
  
"I thought you liked my hate and loathing?"   
  
"I do. But we should let Nicole figure all this out for herself. Let her see the festival first hand without our input poisoning her mind."   
  
"I guess so. But if Taylor comes up and talks to me, all bets are off!"   
  
Lorelai gave him a sexy smile and stuck out her hand, "You're on."   
  
Luke shook her hand once and refilled her coffee. Suddenly remembering Nicole sitting there watching his exchange with Lorelai, he felt face turn red. Luke turned abruptly and headed back to the kitchen mumbling something about needing to ask Caesar a question.   
  
Suddenly feeling like she's sitting underneath a microscope, Lorelai quickly excused herself and left the diner.  
  
Wednesday morning Lorelai was standing in front of her full length mirror in her bedroom. She liked what she saw. She spent all night last night trying on dozens of outfits in her closet, trying to find the perfect one. She didn't want to think about it. Though she knew she was dressing to impress Chris.   
  
Lorelai adjusted her white blouse that plunged at the neckline, the forty carat diamond necklace Jason gave her made her eyes bluer. She smoothed her skirt which stopped a few inches above her knee. With a sigh, she grabbed her coat and purse and left for work.  
  
The Inn was buzzing when she entered the front door. She spotted Sookie by the front desk and waved to her.   
  
"Wow, you look good! All this for Christopher?"  
  
Looking around the lobby, Lorelai stuttered. "Oh, no. I just thought I would look nice today. For the customers."  
  
"Uh, huh. Well, I have to start up the menu for dinner. Good luck with Chris and Sherry today!"  
  
"Sookie!" Sookie was already half way to the kitchen before Lorelai had a chance to defend herself.  
  
'I shouldn't have to defend myself. This is for me, not Chris.' She thought as she made herself comfortable at the front desk.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Christopher made his way into the Dragonfly parking lot. The directions Rory gave him were a bit hard to understand, but he figured it out. Stars Hollow wasn't that big. Sherry's face lit up when she saw the horses in the stable.  
  
"Wow, horses! Chris, we can go ride horseback."  
  
"Uh,no. The idea of falling off and splitting my head open isn't too inviting."  
  
"It'll be fun. Lorelai and Sookie have done a nice job with this place.  
  
Looking around the Inn grounds he had to admit it look very nice. He can totally see the place screaming, "Lorelai". Getting that excited feeling back at the thought of Lorelai, he quickly took Gigi out of her carseat.  
  
"Come on, let's go."  
  
The two made their way up the steps to the door. Entering the Inn, Sherry gasped.  
  
"This is beautiful!"  
  
"Yes, it is." Christopher said, looking at Lorelai standing behind the front desk. 'Damn, I haven't seen her in so long. She looks good.' Composing himself, he made his way to where Lorelai was standing.  
  
"Hey, Lor."  
  
"Hi Lorelai!" Sherry came bounding in behind Chris.  
  
Lorelai looked up and smiled.   
  
"Hello, Christopher, Sherry. How's it going?" She looked down at Gigi.  
  
"Hi, Gigi. You look so cute . That's a pretty dress."  
  
The little girl giggled and hid behind Chris's leg.  
  
"She's adorable."  
  
"Thank you. She takes after her dad." Sherry replied.  
  
Lorelai stole a glance at Christopher and started typing on the computer in front of her.   
  
"Ok, you have the suite. The best room in the house!"  
  
Sherry was looking very impressed.  
  
"Thank you, Lorelai. You have a lovely place here."  
  
"Thank you. Sookie and I have been working non stop to get the Inn running. We're proud of it."  
  
Lorelai walked around the desk and stood in front of them.  
  
"Tim will take your bags. I'll show you to your room."  
  
Lorelai brushed past them and led the way up the steps.  
  
Christopher inhaled her perfume. He wanted nothing else but to touch her hair. To run his fingers though the soft curls and feel her cool skin. 'This is crazy, man. You're engaged to Sherry. You love her.' Although he couldn't get the image of kissing Lorelai out of his head.  
  
Stopping at the door, Lorelai turned to them.   
  
"Here is your room. Anything you need, just ask."  
  
She bent down towards Gigi.  
  
"Is there anything you would like?"  
  
"Ice cream." The little girl said shyly.  
  
"Ice cream it is. I'll have someone bring some up for you. What flavor?"  
  
"Chocate"  
  
Laughing, Lorelai stood up.  
  
"Chocolate it is. I hope you all enjoy your stay."  
  
"Um, what time are you off today?" Christopher quickly asked.  
  
"Whatever time I tell myself."   
  
"We should all have dinner together tonight." Sherry said, letting Gigi into the room.  
  
"Sure. Do you two mind if I invite someone? Jason is coming down tonight. We can have dinner at the restaurant here at the Inn."  
  
Sherry was practically jumping, "Ooh, that sounds fun!"  
  
Christopher's expression dropped a bit.   
  
"Jason?"  
  
"Um, yeah. Uh, Jason Stiles."  
  
"Digger? You're dating Digger?!"  
  
"He really doesn't like going by 'Digger' anymore. But yes, I'm seeing Jason. He's really nice. Works for my father now."  
  
"Oh, wow! I guess I can stand to put up with him."  
  
"It won't be so bad."  
  
Sherry was a looking a bit confused. "Leave her alone, Chris. So, tonight, seven pm?"  
  
Lorelai was still looking at Christopher. "Yes, that sounds good. Seven."  
  
Sherry went into the room, telling Gigi to stop jumping on the bed. Christopher followed. Before entering, he looked over at Lorelai. The look in her eyes was giving him shivers. Lorelai smiled.  
  
"See you tonight Chris."  
  
With that, she walked back toward the lobby. Christopher shook his head. He still had it pretty bad for her.  
  
Later that afternoon, Lorelai was getting ready to leave work. Hearing Sookie call out to her, she looked up.  
  
"Lorelai, any requests for tonight?"  
  
"Nah, we'll just order something on the menu. Wait, you aren't going to be here cooking tonight, are you? Please say no. You need to rest and be home with Davey."  
  
Falling into a fit of giggles, Sookie shook her head. "I wouldn't want to miss this dinner for the world! "  
  
"Sookie! There's nothing to this dinner. It's just me and Jason having dinner with Chris and Sherry."  
  
"Yes, but Chris and Jason don't like each other and Chris still likes you."  
  
"What? Where did you ever get that idea? He's engaged!"  
  
"Call me crazy, but I saw the way he looked at you when he and Sherry arrived. He still has it in for you."  
  
Lorelai started feeling hopeful, but she quickly brushed it away. What she and Chris had in the past is over.  
  
"Sookie, you are crazy. And I have to run a few errands before Jason comes by. I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Hee, alright! If you guys have any special requests, just ask me!"  
  
"I will Sook, and thanks."  
  
Lorelai left the Inn and got into her car. Her mind was a million miles away. 'What am I getting myself into? Chris and Jason in the same room? Sookie is just talking crazy, Chris no longer has feelings for me… I think.'  
  
­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­  
  
Wearing a tight black turtle neck, knee length skirt with a slit up the side, and black boots, Lorelai felt she was ready for the evening. Her wavy hair was loose around her shoulders and her stud earrings set off her eyes. Hearing the door bell, Lorelai walked down the steps and opened the door.  
  
"Hey, Jason. I'm just about ready."  
  
"Wow, you look gorgeous! You know, we can always order in and spend the evening on your couch." Jason lifted his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"And waste a perfectly good pair of boots? Nope, we're going. Let me get my purse and coat."  
  
Lorelai grabbed her stuff and they were out the door. They arrived at the Inn less than five minutes later.   
  
As Jason parked the car, Lorelai reached over and touched his thigh. "If this night turns out to be a dud, we can always go back to my place and spend some time on my couch."  
  
"Oh, if this night turns out to be a dud, you owe me more than a little couch time!"  
  
Leaning over slightly, Lorelai whispered into his ear, "I'll give you a lot more than just some little couch time". She trailed kisses down his neck.   
  
Jason could hardly think straight anymore. "The mood you're in.. do you really want to spend it with your ex, his fiancé and his kid"?  
  
Still kissing his neck, she whispered back. "I'll make this up to you".  
  
"I don't doubt that. But I'd really like to just stay here and have you finish this."  
  
Lorelai pushed away from Jason and gathered her purse and coat. "Come on, let's go"!  
  
Taking her hand, Jason led her to the Inn. Walking inside they spot Christopher, Sherry and Gigi sitting on a couch talking. They look up when they notice Jason and Lorelai walking through the door.   
  
Christopher froze and his heart dropped to the floor. He was ready for this. Ready to see Jason. Ready to see Jason with Lorelai. He felt strong earlier today. Though now, after seeing Jason holding Lorelai's hand. Seeing Jason whisper into Lorelai's ear. Seeing Lorelai laughing and kissing him. Seeing Lorelai looking beautiful as usual. He was feeling all of his strength, ego, and pride disappearing. Christopher looked up at the ceiling. 'How am I going to get through this night?'  
  
Sherry was the first to speak, and Christopher welcomed her assertiveness.  
  
"Hi Lorelai" Sherry was waving them down while Christopher stayed sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hi Sherry. Oh, this is Jason. Jason, you know Chris."  
  
Nodding and avoiding Christopher's glare, Jason replied, "Yes, we've met".   
  
"Good. And this is Sherry and Gigi."  
  
"You have a pretty daughter", Jason said, looking at Sherry.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Tugging on Jason's hand, Lorelai led the group to the restaurant and to their seats. 


End file.
